


here's to you

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Цирк — это Молли, Молли — это цирк, а Калеб чуть дёргается, когда выступает глотатель огня.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 5





	here's to you

У Калеба было прошлое, оно давило, разрывало на куски, сжигало изнутри и выливалось из шрамов на запястьях недоверием, сильнейшей ненавистью и болью, отвратительной болью. 

Общество штука сложная, оно требует отдачи, оно требует сил, требует, наверное, гладко выбритого лица, требует не быть зашуганным мальчиком, превратившимся в зашуганного взрослого, и Калеб по всем требованиям проваливается изо дня в день.

У Моллимока были ярко-красные глаза, фиолетовая горячая кожа и причудливо закрученные рога, обвешанные золотом и серебряными подвесками. У всего этого было прошлое, у его тела было прошлое. 

У самого Молли был только текущий момент его странной жизни, а потом следующий, а за ним ещё один; Молли живёт поступками, шутками, цирком и алкоголем — качественным и не очень, быстро тасует карты и ещё быстрее разговаривает. 

Калеб не доверяет никому, пьёт свой эль и с интересом, украдкой рассматривает порезы на шее и длинных руках, пока Моллимок Тилиф — для друзей Молли, мы же друзья? — делает вид, что не замечает и предлагает Джестер узнать свою судьбу.

Цирк — это Молли, Молли — это цирк, а Калеб чуть дёргается, когда выступает глотатель огня. Калеб в этот раз пересиливает себя и стоит без эмоций, когда бормочет под нос заклинания и сам создаёт пламя.

Молли рассказывает всё и ничего, снова шутит, снова пьёт, снова подначивает Бо, снова жонглирует скимитарами — один раз и больше никогда, мистер Калеб — улыбается так, что глаза светятся.

Калеб продолжает играть с огнём — и грустно смеяться, когда слышит это выражение — и проигрывает, и опять ломается, и не знает, куда деться от мыслей. Калеб не знает, а Молли затаптывает огонь, отвешивает ему сильную пощёчину, кричит, что сейчас времени нет, а позже обязательно будет и снова скалится, обнажая белоснежные клыки и тяжело дыша. Молли слишком быстрый, Молли пару секунд ждёт, неаккуратно мажет губами Калебу по лбу, быстро гладя по голове и чуть не задевая того лезвием меча.

Молли правда тянет его потом на улицу, шутит про мерзкую мантикору и проливает вино, и, наверное, таким грустным, пусть и на пару секунд, Калеб его видит в первый раз.

— Я, разумеется, не заставляю тебя говорить, солнце, — мурчит он, присаживаясь на скамейку перед таверной. — Но если ты будешь сидеть в душной комнате в такую прекрасную ночь, то я тебя не прощу. 

Калеб и правда ничего не говорит, только чешет Фрампкина, который сидит у него на шее, и всё ещё стоит.

— Я не кусаюсь, если меня об этом не просят, мистер Калеб, — Молли всё ещё улыбается, призывно хлопает по старой древесине, абсолютно не понимая, что Калеб бурчит на земнийском, и чуть двигается, когда тот всё же садится.

Молли мягко проводит рукой по его волосам и просит закрыть глаза и немного отдохнуть. 

Калеб сейчас знает две вещи, помимо того, что он ужасно устал.

Они абсолютно неразрывны и говорят о том, что Молли очень тактильный, а ещё, что с Молли рядом некомфортно. 

Калеб знает две вещи, но третья в том, что это неправда.


End file.
